We intertwined
by Panduh-Fox-love
Summary: "Memory is a way of holding on to the things you love, the things you are, and the things you never want to lose." Chaos poked his whiskered cheek. "So why does it hurt so much, even when I don't remember who I am?" Sequel to 'It Takes One to Know One'.


DUDE SEQUEL ALERT! Read the first one, "It takes one to know one" Or you shall be severely confused. I hope ya'll like it! ^_^

Naruto's eyes snapped open, their violet circles searching desperately in the dark. His head throbbed violently as he sat up and swung his legs out of the bed. As soon as his toes brushed the cold floor, the door opened. Naruto squinted at the sudden light and as his eyes adjusted he saw a blond (man?) with a ponytail standing in the door. Over his shoulder was a black cloak with red clouds on it.

"Well well fishcake is finally awake." He said, entering the room.

"Wh-who are you?" Naruto asked, confused. The throbbing in his head increased as he stood to the stranger. Clutching his head, he groaned and sat down on the bed again. The blond man cocked his head.

"You don't remember?" he asked. "I'm Deidara. Do you know who YOU are?" Naruto shook his head. Deidara sat down on a chair Naruto hadn't noticed before, hidden in the dark corner. "Hmm. Here, follow me and I'll take you to the master." Deidara stood up and walked out the door, not waiting for the smaller blond, who hurried to stumble after him.

Naruto's bare feet slapped against the cold floor. He looked around himself in wonder. The walls were dark and swirled in some mysterious pattern, and lanterns and torches lead them deeper and deeper. The whole place was like a huge rat maze, and he knew that if these people where bad, he might not be able to find a way to escape. He passed several other doors, mostly open and abandoned. Then he passed a big room filled with people. He gasped and the figures halted their conversations and looked over.

He stepped into the bright room. There were three tables placed randomly, a small fridge in the corner along with a counter and sink. Two men in the same black robes with red clouds sat in the middle table playing cards. As they looked up, he saw a blue fish-man and a man with strange lines on his face. The man in the kitchen had stitches all over his face, and the woman sitting down in the corner reading had a rose in her hair and a paper bird fluttering near. The scary looking man sitting across from her was the first to talk.

"What the hell are you doing in here fox kit?" He shouted, standing quickly. "I should sacrifice you to Jashin for being so-"

"Oh shush it Hidan, hon." Deidara walked in behind Naruto. "He lost his memory completely. I'm taking him to Pain." He put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and tried to lead him out, but the blond was stuck. He curiously looked up to Deidara.

"Is my name 'kit'?" He asked, tugging on his plain black tee shirt. The men in the room burst out laughing.

"It worked! This is just what we-" Kisame started, but was stopped by an evil look from the lined man.

All of a sudden, a boy in an orange mask stood up. He waved his hand at Naruto and sprinted across the room until he stood in front of him.

"Toby wants to say hi!" Deidara quickly steered Naruto out the door and into the corridor while another akatsuki member tried to get Toby to shut up. The blond boy looked around in confusion.

"Why couldn't I say hi to him?" Naruto asked, his purple eyes watching Deidara innocently. The elder blond sighed.

"You can, but later. Now you have to meet Pain." His hand remained on Naruto's small shoulder.

"So if Kit's my nick-name, what's my REAL name?" he asked. Deidara was saved from answering as they reached a huge door. Kit shuffled nervously as Deidara knocked on the looming monster. Slowly, the door creaked open and Deidara pushed Kit inside in front of him. The first thing he saw was the big round table in the center of the room. Kit peered at the other side of the room, but only saw a huge dark shadow. Then, a pair of eyes appeared in the darkness.

"He's awakened?" The voice asked. Deidara nodded. "Good. It has been six months already." Kit gasped at the number.

"I spent six MONTHS asleep?" He asked Deidara. Annoyed, he nodded and shoved Kit into a chair, sitting in the one next to it. The voice laughed, and it scared Kit. It was cold and malicious.

"Do you remember anything? Anything at all?" Kit strained his brain, thinking. He shook his head.

"No-" Kit glanced at Deidara. "Pain. I don't remember a thing. Could you…tell me what happened?" The voice laughed again.

"My dear boy, you were knocked out as we tried to rescue you from the hidden leaf village."

"Who's that?"

"They are the ones who kidnapped you from us. You were almost killed but we managed to revive you. Unfortunately you went into a deep sleep. We were afraid you would not awaken." The voice paused. "Because you were so easily taken, I have decided to finally begin your training. Now go wait outside, I must speak to Deidara in private." Kit jumped up and hurried outside the huge doors. Once in the corridor he sank against the wall.

_Wow. I'm gonna be trained! By who? And who are the hidden leaf village. Why'd they kidnap me?_

The pressure in the back of his head increased. He growled at it angrily, wondering why it wouldn't leave him alone. Driven by a sudden curiosity he stood up and pressed his slightly tapered ear to the door.

"…the others. Our plan will continue, though the training of your little brother remains the most important. By the way, when do you plan on telling him?" The voice said.

"I hadn't…" Deidara grumbled.

"Nonsense! The Kit is in an unstable state right now. Telling him will give him something to latch onto, some kind of truth in this crazy world!" The voice yelled. "You WILL tell him."

"Yes master." Deidara groaned. "And what about this "Kit" nonsense?"

"Yes. Keep it for now, and after a while I will decide on a proper name for him. Now leave me. I have much to contemplate. Oh, and-" Deidara stopped with his hand on the doorknob. "Send Kisame in, will you?" Kit hurried away from the door, pleased that it took so much strength to open it. By the time Deidara got it open, Kit was sitting against the wall. He jumped up immediately, his mind filled with questions.

"Who's that village in the leaf or whatever? How long was I here before I was kidnapped? Is Kit my real name? What am I going to learn Dattebayo?" Deidara smiled and set his hand on Kit's yellow hair.

"Come on, Hun. Let's get you some new clothes." He steered Kit down the corridor. "The leaf village is where ou…" he paused "your dad used to live. He was hokage, in fact. They took you away from_ US_ for leverage. See, you're a threat to them. Right here." They turned down into another corridor. "You were with us for…six years? Then the leaf took you. For a while, they tried to raise you as their own. It didn't work. The villagers couldn't pretend, and you felt it. So, you ran away. Lucky for you, I was near, waiting for you to leave the village. Then I took you back here. On the way we were ambushed. You almost died." They turned down another corridor. "And Kit's not your real name. You don't have one." Kit looked up, surprised.

"Why not?"

"Well, being raised with us, you have to be trained first, and then you get a naming ceremony, when you're ready."

"Ready for what?" Kit asked, even more confused. "And what am I training FOR?" Deidara lead him into a large room, and Kit forgot his questions for a moment. Clothing racks lined the walls, boxes and shelves full of shoes, shirts, pants, scarves everything anyone could ask for. Deidara nodded towards the clothes, and kit's face lit up.

"Can I pick anything?"

"Yes and get a couple pairs." With that, Kit ran into the room eagerly. The first thing that caught his eye was a box of gloves. He grabbed two pair, one fingerless black, and the other a black with a metal back. He pushed them into Deidara's arms and searched for shirts. He pulled out three plain black T's, a thin white long sleeve, a thin red long sleeved one and a red short sleeved. He also found a nice pair of wool pajamas, grey and orange, complete with a sleeping cap. He piled them into Deidara's arms and ran back. The older blond sighed and smiled nonetheless.

Kit grabbed two pair of shoes, both plain black. He found a bunch of pants he liked, but finally singled them out. A pair of black long baggy pants, with cut offs at the knees. A pair of dark blue shorts, another pair of baggy pants with several pockets, this time a deep red. He hurried back to Deidara grinning.

"Where's my room? I wanna put my stuff away and change!" Kit jumped from foot to foot, excited. Deidara laughed and took him down another set of corridors. He nodded to the door across from them.

"That's my room. And this-" He pushed open another door with his foot. "Is your room." Kit jumped inside, excited. The room was plain, a bed on one side and a desk on the other. A red rug lay on the ground and a closet was embedded into the wall on the right. "It's not that great yet, but next time we're out I promise I'll get you some better stuff." He placed Kit's clothing on the bed. "I'm going to go run an errand, and I have a surprise for you. I'll be right back and DON'T wander around you can easily get lost." Deidara left the lamp on the desk as he exited Kit's room. The young boy looked around and sat down on the rug, clothes on his lap. With one hand, he unconsciously caressed the rug underneath him. It felt strangely familiar.

Kit jumped up and got to work. He placed his clothes in the closet and then stripped out of the ones he had on. He pulled on his black pants and shoes, and his white long shirt. He put on the red T over it and slipped on his black gloves. As soon as he shoved on the last glove, Deidara came back in, carrying another lamp and a red bundle over the other arm. He set the lamp down and wordlessly pulled out the red bundle so Kit could see exactly what it was. Deidara held before him a cloak, like the ones the rest of them had, except it was different. Instead of black with red clouds, it was red with black clouds.

"The first cloak ever made for the akatsuki. The seamstress got the colors wrong but I think it suits you." Kit leaped with joy.

"Is it for me?" Deidara nodded and stepped forward.

"Arms up." Kit did as he was told, and the older blond slipped on the red cloak over Kit's new outfit. Kit laughed as he looked down and twirled on the spot, laughing. "God, you act like such a kid." Deidara scolded, but smiling just the same.

"Is that bad?"

"Nah, enjoy your childhood, Hun." Deidara grinned at the kid.

"Deidara?" Kit asked.

"Yeah, Hun?"

"Did I ever have a family?" Deidara frowned and kneeled before the kid.

"You have a family. Akatsuki is your family. We'll always be there for you. I will too."

Kit cocked his head "But I still wanna know, did I ever have a blood family?" Deidara sighed and placed his hands on kit's shoulders.

"I probably should have told you this before, but you-" Deidara faltered for a second. "Father and mother are dead, but you still have me. I ran away a couple months before you were born, and I wasn't there for you when you needed me, but I promise I'll make up for it!"

Kit smiled. "I'm glad I can count on you, Deidara!" Deidara frowned. As if reading his thoughts, Kit grinned again. "I forgive you, by the way." Deidara smiled weakly and hugged Kit.

"Thank you." He whispered into the younger blonds ears. Then he coughed and stood up. "Well uh…" He whipped his eyes. "Let's get you introduced and fed, huh?" Kit nodded eagerly. "Come on." He picked up the lamp and led the way down to the food hall.

Isn't he CUTE? What is he going to be training for? Next chapter is rushed but it gets the job done, and I'm lazy. NARUTO gets a new name! and under his new alias, what trouble shall he be stirring? Watch out, chapter two's FLYING your way!


End file.
